Lost In Timeless Horizons
by Twilight-A-16
Summary: You don't always have to fall down the rabbit-hole to find it. But for Emily falling down into the luring darkness of the empty void that is also known as Peter Pan might just be what she needed to find what has been missing for so long. Something that might bring the light back into the lost heart of the Boy Who Never Grew Up. (Start ep. 1 season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fic for Once Upon A Time! *yeah yeah yeah* In my opinion the best TV-show I have ever seen! Better than Grey's Anatomy and Who is the Mole!**

**I really do hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the official characters or the Idea of Peter Pan and the Neverlands. I only own my OC Emily and the idea of her lifestory.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read through this opening crap and I wont take anymore of your reading time. Let's start!**

* * *

**Lost in Timeless Horizons - chapter 1 - Welcome to Neverland**

* * *

**- Emily P.O.V. -**

Why is it, that when another one of those most important moments of your life occurs, every other living being seems to momentarily freeze, the only movements are made by yourself and those included in that very special moment that could change the very meaning of your life! That agonizing moment when every movement you make slows down to an frustrating slow pace. And the one you're chasing after is getting farther and farther away from you, even though you try to run as fast as your legs allow you to, they're to far out of reach and you can't seem to catch up to them no matter how badly you want it.

I had watched in horror at Tamara and Greg running to the docks of Storybrook, dragging a way too familliar strugling little boy with them. I had started the chase at the very moment, driven insane at the very thought of Henry disappearing. I knew what their plan had been as soon as I had caught a glimpse of the magic bean that was clenched tightly in Tamara's hand, and I knew that only over her dead body would she lose another one of those precious beans.

"Henry!" I shouted, my voice echoing over the almost abandoned harbor, the little boy turned to look at me, his brown, puppydog eyes looked frightened as if begging me to not let the two of them take him away. And I wouldn't, not even in a hundred thousand million years would I let someone to the likes of them take away someone I cared about so much against his will to God knows where.

I quickened my pace, running even faster than before but doubling the stabs of pain that jolted throughout my limps, and I noticed I finally started to catch up to them. The loud thuds of my sneakers were like the beats of the drum in my ears as they could be heard through the docks as I ran over the wooden planks, jumping over a lost crate or two and dogded the small piles of sloppy barrels that were unlogically placed in the port. I didn't let any kind of obstacle get in my way as I dashed towards the group, I saw Tamara drop the bean in the ocean, creating a small vortex which grew in a quick pace until it was about three metres wide, wide enough for them to jump through without any kind of complications.

Except for one.

Because right at the moment they jumped into the emerald green portal in the dark waters of the sea I had managed to grab onto the tail of Greg's jacket and traveled with them through the gate to the next world. The opening had closed behind us, not allowing any more passengers to follow after us, and the end of the tunnel came into eyesight.

Only a moment later were we thrown out of the green portal that vanished into thin air as we landed with soft thuds onto the even softer sand of the beach in the unknown. After I had spat the sand out of my mouth and rubbed the grains out of my eyes I could see my surroundings. The beach we were thrown on was the whitest and most beautiful beach I had ever seen and the warm temperature made the hem of my black camisole stick to my body.

It looked like we were at some kind of tropical island, the palmtrees at the edge of the beach were slowly rocking back and forth on a soft yet warm breeze as the bluest ocean one could ever witness reached out its wet hands over to the warm draught of the white sand, leaving behind only a few small clouds of fresh seafoam on the edges, almost as if marking its territory.

I quickly turned around at the sound of a soft yet clearly hearable click and I found Tamara glaring angrily at me while pointing a gun at my head.

"How did you get here?" She hissed. "Did you follow us?"

Greg joined Tamara by taking out his own gun that had probably been taped to his back and pointed it at my legs, probably with the intention of shooting me if I tried to make a run for it. Wounded legs wouldn't kill me, they would just immobilize me, leaving me inable to take another step untill they were completely healed.

"That little pest grabbed onto my jacket's tail," Greg answered Tamara as he foccused his soft glare at me, the angry look in his eyes was by far not as scary as Tamara's menaching fury. Her eyes were pitchblack, like a night without stars, a deep nightmare with no end, a song for the dead cursing the life as tone after tone would be played.

"We can't have this!" Tamara snapped at Greg. "The people from Home Office can be here any minute! What will they say when they see we can't even handle a simple leverage without draggin dead weight allong with us?"

"Tamara, calm down!" Greg tried to reason her, not knowing that saying 'calm down' to a woman who's already in rage would only make it worse.

"I AM CALM!" Tamara shouted at him to shut him up. And I felt a little sorry for the poor man, hardened through so many bitter years, brought to the wrong side of life in his desperate wish for revenge

"Look," I started, my voice a little shaky from the mixture of fear and left-over-adrenaline that was still pumped through my veins after I had been chasing them over the docks back in the real world. "I just.."

"Shut your trap little princess!" Tamara interupted me with a low hiss. "Unless you want me to blow up that pretty little head of yours." She threatened.

"Please don't hurt her!" Henry pleaded as he came to stand in front of me, his small arms spread as if trying to form a safety shield to cover for me.

"Stay away kid!" Greg said quickly. "I don't want you to get hurt okey?"

"Please!" Henry begged again. "You can't hurt her!"

"Give us one good reason why not!" Tamara demanded, her dark eyes moves away from my face to Henry's. The gun however didn't move even a little bit from its aim.

"She's my sister!" Henry said.

Technically, I wasn't really his sister, but we've been together like every other moment when we were little, I had been there for him as we grew up together. I had been there with Regina as Henry had said his first words, finally learning how to put his feelings and thoughts into words. We had helped him to take his first steps into this dangerous world and together we had walked into so many adventures.

So yeah, you could say, that at some moment, we actually had become siblings.

That seemed to reason Tamara and Greg so they lowered their guns and let me off the hook.

"Fine," Tamara spat at Henry and me. "Just don't try anything funny, because I wont hesitate to shoot you down!"

I let out the breath I had been holding and sank down, sitting down onto the sand I tried to calm my frightened heart.

"Thank you," I brought out to Henry.

"I should thank you!" He said and sat down next to me.

"Thank me for what?" I asked confused and looked at him.

"For comming after me," He replied with a kind smile on his face. "That was really brave of you!"

I smiled back at him and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Anything for my family." I said.

...

Tamara and Greg had dragged us over the beach to their meeting point with Home Office. I held Henry's hand as we marched in a steady pace while Tamara and Greg were walking behind us, guns ready to shoot if we even thought of escaping. They were softly whispering to each other, not knowing I could hear them very well.

"What'll we do with the girl if they don't want her?" Greg asked.

"If they don't want her then I don't want to drag her back with us, she could ruin everything!" Tamara replied softly. "It would be best for us and Home Office if we'd shoot her!"

The thought of small iron bulletins piercing my body and draining away my life source didn't sound even the least appealing to me and I unconsciously clenched Henry's hand a little tighter. He gave me a reassuring squeeze, as if trying to say to not be scared and that everything would be fine.

Ironic, I used to be the one to tell him that.

"Okey you two, into the jungle!" Tamara ordered as she walked in front of us to lead us the way to my death. But I definitely wouldn't let it come that far! So after a few minutes of silence I started to calculate in my mind what would be the best and quickest way of escape. That plan included both me and Henry alive and well running away from these two creeps as they withered in pain on the ground.

I noticed many branches laying on the ground, some were thin other way to thick for me to even lift. Untill my eyes wandered to one that was perfect. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Greg looking around him as a look of pure boredom made its way to his eyes. So I did what I had to do, what my instincs told me to do. I completely tuned out for a moment and became a soldier, just like David had taught me.

An immage of me and Henry practising how to handle a sword while David looked, encouraged and instructed us as we went at each other with lots of giggles and laughter.

I let go of Henry's hand, bent down and grabbed the branch from the ground and whacked it into Greg's face. The second hit was in his guts, making him bend forward as I landed the stick on his head. I turned around and hit Tamara straight in her face as she turned around, gun held up as if to shoot. Due to the impact she accidentally pulled the trigger and the bullet bored its way into my upper leg.

I winced out of pain but didn't let it distract me enough to loose her out of my sight and I balded my left hand into a tight fist that left my knuckles to turn white and rammed it into her jaw, her head jerked to the left and I hit her with the branch in her side before she fell to the ground.

I turned around once more to take a look at Henry and saw he too had grabbed a branch and was landing hit after hit on Greg untill he finally stopped moving and stayed down. He turned to look at me with a proud smile on his face, it made me feel just as proud to see my little brother like this. I remembered how he had said once that he was tired of reading about the heroes in his book and that he wanted to become one himself.

And in my opinion, he had already become a hero when he had left Storybrook to find his real mother and the savior of all fairy tale creatures all the way up in Boston, or when he ate the poisoned apple treat Emma had gotten from Regina when she said she'd leave Storybrook, he had almost killed himself and he knew that there was the possibility of dying was huge and not something to be taken lightly. He had done it nontheless, and now he was here, watching my back from two crazypeople, misled by their believes in a lie.

A snap of a twig breaking made the small hairs in my neck stand up straight as a cold shiver ran down my spine. We weren't alone nor safe. The sound of many pairs of heavy footsteps and a couple of grunts came closer by the second. So I didn't hesitate when I grabbed Henry's wrist and dragged him along into the opposite direction, deeper into the dark jungle. I did not dare to take close looks at my surroundings, afraid that the breathtaking magical landscape would make me stand still, so I focussed on the ground in front of me, placing step after step through the way to high grass while pushing branches out of the way.

I hadn't noticed that Henry had letten go of my hand untill I saw him running up ahead of me.

"Emily, this way!" He shouted at me as he turned to the right and I followed him as fast as I could. Which wasn't all that easy because my right foot was on the verge of turning completely numb as a warm sensation ran down from the upper half of my leg. I had kept on running untill I couldn't see him anymore, my eyes widened in horror as I turned around to search desperately for the little boy, hoping furiously that I would see him dart through the bushes somewhere if I looked hard enough. But I didn't. And that's what made me freak out.

"Henry?" I asked awkwardly to the empty space around me. "Henr..!" I tried to shout but a large hand covered my mouth to silence me as another hand snaked its way around my waist pulling me into the bushes nearby. I started to trash to get myself out of the stranger's firm hold on me.

"Emily calm down!" Henry whispered as he appeared next to me. "Trust me, we need to be silent, so please stop making so much noise!"

I saw Henry sitting in front of me, his hands on his knees as he sat in front of me. Only then did it started to dawn at me, if Henry wasn't the one who had pulled me into the bushes and into an imprisoning embrace, then who was. I started to trash again but the arm around my waist only tightened its hold forcing me to stop moving.

"Emily, please!" Henry pleaded. "Calm down, he's not going to hurt you!"

He? I was sitting between some stranger's legs, who turned out to be a HE, and he told me to calm down? This guy could be dangerous!

I tried to calm down nontheless, figuring that freaking out right now might be a bad choice, a very bad choice that I would regret making, but my racing heart almost didn't allow me to. It didn't help either when I heard earsplitting screams of agony crushing the silence around us. I had recognized those voices. It turned deadly silent after that.

I pulled the large hand from my mouth, the other hand had letten go of my waist.

"Was that what I think it was?" I whispered to Henry.

"Greg and Tamara!" Henry replied nodding his head.

"They're probably dead." The stranger said. And I turned around to take a first glance at him, the first word that popped up in my mind to describe was handsome, very handsome to be exact. (well duh I mean what would be the point if he was ugly!) His light brown hair was a little messy and looked darker because of the dirt that was mixed with it's original color, he had quite a pale skin which made his hair look even darker but his stunning forest green eyes look even greener.

"Who are you?" I asked, a little hint of suspicion could be heard in my question to this unknown boy.

"Don't worry," He replied in a British accent. "I'm one of the good guys." He added with a kind smile.

"Yeah.. how did you get here on the island?" I asked. "You're not a lost boy, aren't you?" I quickly scooted over to henry protectively wrapping my arms around his shoulders, wincing in pain when I moved my leg too sudden.

"Em are you alright?" Henry asked a little concerned, his eyes widened in shock when he noticed all the blood on my jeans. "You're bleeding!" He exclaimed. "Did you get shot?"

"It's nothing!" I assured him, it was a lie, but I didn't want him to worry. "Just a scratch!"

"A scratch doesn't bleed that much!" The British stranger said with a frown on his face as he watched a drop of ruby red blood drip to the ground. I could almost say that the look in eyes could only be described as... fascination! Okay, cute British guy was being creepy here!

"I'm fine! Really!" I assured them. "We can deal with this later, right now we need to find a safer place to hide!"

They both nodded in agreement but shared a woried glance, they didn't believe me when I said I was fine. But that didn't matter right now, the only important thing right now was to get Henry to safety, because no way in a lifetime would I let my little brother fall into the hands of the Home Office. So we moved from our safe bushes and made a run for it, we followed our just met ally who seemed to know the way. Maybe he knew it a little bit too well for my liking, but since I didn't knew the way myself I had to trust this stranger to lead us to freedom.

We kept running for a few minutes untill Henry started to slow down.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Can.. we.. please rest.. for a minute?" He asked between his panting.

"Sure!" I replied. "You okay with it?" I asked to the stranger.

He simply nodded in response.

Henry sat down on the ground, closing eyes and leaning back against a tree.

I turned back to the guy and saw him playing with something around his neck.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Pixie dust," He scowled. "But it doesn't work even the slightest!"

"Where did you get it?" Henry asked, his eyes open again as he watched our newfound friend with curious eyes.

"Stole it from Pan," He said. "Guess I brought my life into danger for no reason, seeming as this trash is worhtless!"

"You stole it from Pan? So you are a lost boy, or actually ex-lost boy." I concluded. "Why did you steal it?"

"To get off of this bloody island." The guy replied.

"But.. I don't understand!" Henry exclaimed. "Pixie dust always works, as long as you believe in it!"

"Henry's right!" I added. "My mom used to tell me that seen isn't believing, believing is seen!"

"Those are noble words from a grown-up." The boy said and scowled at the word 'grown-up'. "But I stopped believing in them a long time ago,"

...

We continued our way through the jungle, heading up a hill for quite a while, and my wounded leg almost screamed out of protest by sending jolts of immense pain through my body at the smallest movement. I had a hard time to keep up with them and hold back my moans of pain. I was so focussed on watching where I was placing my steps that I failed to notice that Henry and British-stranger had ceased their movements. So I bumped into the back of the stranger falling down on my but while softly whimpering.

He turned around and held out his hand for me to grab. I gladly accepted his offer and let him pull me of the ground. Worst. Descision. Ever. Made! My wounded leg had become all stiff and numb, so when I moved the pressure from my left to my right I swear I couldn't have felt more pain than that very moment. I lost my balance and fell forward straight into the stranger's arms.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm.. fine." I lied between heavy pants.

"You're quite stubborn you know that," He said and chuckled softly. "Why wont you just admit that you need help?"

"Because I don't want your help, I don't need it!" I replied.

"So you can walk on your own?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows. A mischievous glint had appeared in his mysterious green eyes, but it was gone before I even started to feel the dark shivers slowly creeping up my spine. Something about this guy was very trustunworthy, he seemed normal but I couldn't help the hint of suspicion nestling itself in the cold pit of my stomache.

I'm fine," I said to him. "Thank you." I added in an afterthought.

The stranger just chuckled and released his hold on me. I had trouble at standing straight first but I had said I was fine and I didn't want to look ridiculous in front of him by falling over again. So I sucked in a deep breath and tried not to make even a single noise as I watched not to limp or drag my leg along as I went further up the hill.

"You guys should see this!" Henry called from the top. I laughed half-heartedly, seeming as the kid had this unbreakabke cheerfullness over him and a better condition than I had. "The view is amazing!"

And as soon as we reached the hill's peak we all stood still, totally flabbergasted at the magical view and taking a few moments to admire it.

"You can see so much from here!" I said. " Is that an indian camp over there?" I asked and pointed to the small group of tents on the edge of our view. A single trace of darkgrey smoke slowly sneaked its way into the clear blue sky.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"Right next to the mountain. On that red rock platform near the coast!" I replied.

"I can see it!" Henry said.

"Sharp eyes you have." The guy commented. "Most people tend to overlook the smaller details that actually stand out once noticed." That same sinister look crept into his eyes but vanished just as quick as it had appeared. "It's better if we stay here for a while. Wouldn't want to run into unwanted company, now do we?"

"He's right." Henry said. "We have almost no idea where we're going, so maybe it is better to figure out where we are going before running into seven puddles at a time." ( It's the dutch translation of: in zeven sloten tegelijk lopen. Which means that you run into several different problems at the same time.)

I hated to admit it but they were right. And even though every vessel of my body called out for me to run before the trouble would catch up with you, I agreed on staying. Only for a couple of minutes as we didn't know wether there was really someone after us or not, and the answer to that question was most likely to be yes.

"Since we all agreed on staying here," The guy said, amazing myself that I still didn't knew his name. That pretty much left me calling him 'that guy' and 'Brittish stranger'. "maybe it's time for a little check on that 'scratch' of yours." He said focussing his attention on me as I shifted a little uncomfortable underneath that heavy gaze of his.

...

A quick glance was all he had needed to state the obvious. My scratch wasn't 'just fine' and certainly not qualifued to be called a minor wound at all.

"It could've cost you your leg," He said while he cut a long piece of fabric from the cloak he was wearing and tied it tightly around my upper leg, right above my shot wound to prevent even more blood to spill from my body. "Why didn't you say it wasn't okay?" He said and his face wrinkled in confusement as his dark eyebrows knitted together, which gave his face a slightly more adorable touch.

I hissed as he tied the last knot.

"I didn't want Henry to worry about me," I said as I nodded in his direction. He had turned his back at me at the moment as he knelt by the little stream not too far from my sight to collect the water just like the stranger had asked him to. "Hey."

He looked up to meet my gaze. As if motioning me to continue.

"What's your name actually?" I asked. "It's quite weird to keep calling you a stranger."

He chuckled slightly and grinned before answering me. "Malcolm," He said. "Mind to tell me yours 'stranger'?"

"It's Emily," I replied. "Malcolm," I said slightly playing with the name to get the hang of it. "It fits you."

"Here's the water you asked for." Henry had returned with a full waterskin in his hands. He had gotten it from Malcolm when he had send him to get it.

"Thanks," He said with a kind smile on his face before emptying the contents of the waterskin onto my wound to clean it from whatever filth had made it up in there. I hissed and winced slightly as the fresh and clean water stung on my sensitive flesh.

After he had poured half of the waterskin's containts on my wound he had given it back to Henry to hold it for a sec as he dried it off with another piece of his cloak, this time covering the wound instead of wrapping around it. I whimpered quite loud as he tied another tight knot to keep the improvised bandage in its place, the black fabric was now tightly wrapped around my leg, it stung but didn't bleed. And I was gratefull for that.

I leaned back against the soft bark of the palmtree, trying to ignore the stabs of pain as I focussed on breathing in a regular pace.

"What shall we do now?" Henry asked as he came to sit next to me. "We can't just sit here and do nothing, we have to come up with a plan!"

"The kid's right," Malcolm said and he flashed Henry a smile. "We have to think of something before _they_ find us!"

"They?" I asked. "Who are _they_?"

"The Lost Boys," He simply replied. "Pan's minions, they're probably searching for us this very moment, their tracking skills are amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if there was already someone watching us this very moment!"

Speaking of the devil atracts the most unwanted guests, Malcolm hadn't even finished his sentence or the snap of a twig made me jerk back only to find a pair of dark eyes staring at us from the bushes. An evil grin appeared on its face as I heard him mutter: "Found ya."

"Is it time to run?" I asked.

"You're not taking a single step on that leg!" Malcolm said resolute, making it impossible for me to protest.

"Then how do you suggest me to move?" I asked as sudden fear struck me like ice. "You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"Oh please, what kind of person do you think I am?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"I think you're still the questionable stranger you were an hour ago!" I replied.

"I told you my name and took care of your 'scratch'!" He said with a mocking pout.

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Guys could you stop this!" Henry interupted our childish bickering. "We have bigger problems to deal with!"

As if to strenghten his words, a couple of shouts and hunting cries could be heard throughout the jungle. They seemed to come from all around us, so we all guessed that staying so clear in sight would make it much easier for them to find us.

"What'll we do?" I asked slightly panicked. "If they catch us, leaving this island will be much harder, almost impossible!"

I had just about finished my sentence when I felt a pair of strong arms press me against a muscular chest and lift me from the ground. I looked up only to see Malcolm's face inches away from mine. I felt my heart skip a beat as I felt my cheecks starting to burn.

I had never been this close to a guy before!

"Let's go!" Was all he said before he walked down the hill again, Henry followed after him, he had to take two steps to keep up with the taller boy who was now walking twice as fast as the Lost Boys seemed to get closer by the second. I could almost hear their angry breathing as we made our way through the woods and I wrapped my arms around Malcolm's neck as he jumped over a boulder that was in his path.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"The Echo Caves, they can't track us in there, so it should be a safe place to hide for a while." Malcolm replied to him. He wanted to turn right but was interupted by Henry.

"No not that way!" He said and turned left.

"Henry!" I called after him and strugled my way out of Malcolm's arms and ran after the little guy.

"Trust me!" He called back and disappeared into the bushes as Malcolm followed the kid's footsteps. At first we all thought we were running towards our freedom, away from the Lost Boys and a very possible and dangerous enemy, that we would find the way out of this crazy adventure we didn't want to start with. Instead, we headed towards a dead end. A very high stop before we would fall down into the definite end of everything that dared to cross the boarderline. We had stopped in front of a very high cliff, barely managing to step back as the edge crumbled beneath our feet.

"That's a bit too close for my liking!" I said and dragged Henry away who was standing a little bit too close to the end of the cliff. I had only managed to grab him before it even dared to look like he was about to tumble into his death. "Don't scare me like that kid," I muttered as my heart was still pounding a little too hard.

"Sorry Ems." He said and smiled a little goofy, seeming as he was a little shaky too.

"What shall we do now!" I turned to Malcolm who looked incredibly calm! "We're at a dead end! And the Lost Boys are probably right behind us too!"

"They're over here!" A not that far away shout made the blood in my veins run cold.

"They're here!" I shrieked.

More and more footsteps came closer as my mind was becoming foggy of the overload of adrenaline that was pumping like crazy through my body that I had a very hard time thinking rationally. I had to take lots of deep breaths to keep it together and not to freak out completely, for both my sake and Henry's.

"The pixie dust!" Henry shouted, scaring me a little with his sudden ouburst before it finally got through to me what he was saying.

"Ofcourse the pixie dust!" I said. "We can fly off the cliff!"

"I already told you! It's garbage it doesn't work!" Malcolm said bitterly.

"Pixie dust is meant to make you fly!" Henry replied with a broad smile that lit up his face. "All you have to do is believe!"

"I most certainly do not believe!" Malcolm said resolutely.

"That's alright," I told him. "Henry believes enough for two."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, I grew up with this little believer, I'll have enough to fly for myself!" I said with a proud smile towards my little brother who had taken the small vile with pixie dust from Malcolm's neck and had grabbed my hand to walk towards the edge of the cliff, he had opened the little vile and the two of us shot a questioning glance at Malcolm, who was still standing five steps away from us.

"What about you?" I asked. "You're not comming?"

He shrugged but flashed me a smile too. "It's not like I have much choice now have I?" He said and came to stand next to us.

"Okay hold on!" Henry said as he emptied the vile and we were covered in a shimmering golden curtain of sparkling fairy dust. I had grabbed Malcolm's hand as Henry and I jumped and I dragged him with me. At first we fell down but soon enough we slowly started to drift down. And even sooner we landed safely with our feet on the solid ground of the bottom of the cliff. I couldn't have felt more terrified but excited at the same time, flying was a thrilling sensation and I would gladly do it again!

"We did it!" I exhailed with a smile on my face. "We actually flew!"

"See? Anything is possible as long as you believe!" Henry smiled both in pride and excitement.

"You couldn't be more right Henry," Malcolm said, a smirk on his face.

All of a sudden his hand, I had been holding all this time, turned icy could underneath my fingertips and I jerked it out of his freezing hold. My instincts kicked in again as I saw the guy almost transform. His expression, his posture even his eyes. The kind look he was carrying before, had been removed and replaced by a more sinister glint I could've sworn I had seen before, it had been during those moments that cold shivers had been rolling down my back.

I quickly walked towards Henry and protectingly wrapped my arms around his tiny shoulders as I pressed his back to my body, trying to get him as far away from the guy as possible. I should have listened to my suspicion when I still had the chance to get as far away from the guy who was now wearing a more evil look on his boyish face that was hardened by the dark gloom hanging over it.

"I must say I'm quite disappointed in you two," He said as he came closer to us, his British accent had something threatening now that he didn't have to pretend to be kind anymore. I dragged Henry with me as I took step after step to keep the gap between us and the Lost Boy as wide as possible. "You were so naive to actually believe that a complete stranger could be trusted, not to mention that you are in Neverland, a place where trust is the last thing you'll find in a person!"

"So you admit then that you are a Lost Boy after all!" I accused. "You work for Pan!"

"Oh how clever of you little girl," He said and smirked making my heart jump a little in my chest. "Almost, almost, and here I thought you finally got the answer! So no, I don't work for him at all!" He advanced towards us and I shoved Henry behind me to keep at least a little bit of distance between him and my little brother. That didn't prevent him from getting closer and he didn't stop untill his face was once again only inches away from mine, only this time I could feel his cold breath tickling my face.

"I _am_ Peter Pan." He said and his smirk grew wider. "And you, little girl, are in my way!"

"Don't even think of laying even a single finger on him!" I hissed. "I wont let you!"

"Oh I'm touched by such caring words!" He said with a smile full of fake sentiment which faded soon enough with a slight angrier look as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Henry right into his strong hold.

"Henry run!" I screamed and was spun around by Pan to watch my little brother flash me one last nervous glance before disappearing through the trees. I sighed in relieve but tensed again when Pan got hold of my other wrist too and pressed himself against my back. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me, locking me up in his forced embrace that fel more like imprisonement than comfort. I heard him chuckle and surpressed another shiver when I felt his cold breath in my neck.

"Let's see how far he gets before my boys'll catch him!" He whispered before taking a little distance from my ear as he shouted. "Come on, boys!"

My heart dropped when Lost Boys began to emerge from the shadows that were around every corner, their dark clothing had helped them to hide in the shades like cowards. But the evil and cold look on their hardened faces told me they were all but cowards.

"Let's play!"

* * *

**Wow, this chapter took soo much longer than I expected it would! It also turned out to be way much logner then I intended!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed reading this, because the next chapter'll probably be much shorter!**

**Please let me know what you thought of this and if there's any grammar mistake or error that I overlooked.**

**And last but not least, thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**See you on next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, and welcome to the second part of my story "Lost In Timeless Horizons"! First of all I want to thank everyone who left the sweet reviews and took their time to read the story and everything! As for the question left by a guest visitor about Snow and Charming being the mom and dad of Emily, I had wanted to keep this a secret to reveal it later in the story but anyway.**

**Emily was adopted by Snow six years before Regina adopted Henry during the curse.**

**I hope this'll make things a little more clearer and I'm not going to take any more tome from you so I'm starting with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the official characters or the idea around Neverland I only own my OC Emily and her background story! ****+ the poem used in the beginning of this story!**

* * *

**Lost In Timeless Horizons - Chapter 2 - Last Hopes and Mind Games**

* * *

_Neverland ~_

_It's what most would call the non-existing island that lives on only in a children's believe  
The problem's not to get there, the trick is to leave._

_His shadow brings anyone lost the the cursed island's coast,  
But non of them carries what He yearns for the most._

_In this long forgotten cornor where time itself has some to a halt,  
I search for someone to blame for my fault._

_As nights turn into days when the moon bows its head to the furious sun,  
I catch myself unable to stop thinking beyond these timeless Horizons._

**_- _****Emily P.O.V. -**

I had watched in horror and defeat as I saw the Lost Boys disappear into the majestic Jungle that had been hovering over us like some ancient tropical guardians from centuries ago. Only a few minutes later did they return with the boy whom I had hoped desperately had escaped and found its way to a safe haven, but my hopes had dropped the moment I had seen the thick ropes around his slender wrists and he was pushed forward into the circle of torches that had been lit up as the sun had slowly set during our 'set-up' escape.

I started to strugle in Pan's hold to get to Henry who was standing in the middle, given the evil eye by every lost boy that had closed the erie circle we were surrounded by. Pan released my wrists and pushed me towards the Kid who had been looking around with wide eyes, I almost tripped but managed not to loose my dignity in front of these jerks and made it safely to Henry. He scooted a little closer to me and I once again protectively wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we both watched in anticipation and a little fright at the boy in disguise. He was merely smirking at the sight of us.

He didn't say anything when he turned around and spoke a few words to a Lost Boy who was standing close to him. The guy simply nodded and gave a few instructions to a couple of other boys who immediately did as he said without a word or a movement wasted. I was yanked away from Henry again and both my wrists were tied together by a thick rope as well and we were dragged into the dark jungle.

I had only caught upon his last words, which had sounded like "remember, don't hurt them, or you'll be next!" I didn't want to know what it meant, and I highly doubted anyone would want to tell me if I would ask them.

And when I looked around for the one person who had started all of this I noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

I had started to protest when three of our 'kidnappers', or so to speak, started to strip Henry off his clothes but to no avail, they had either decided to just ignore me and fume over my pressence in utter silence or they were walking with their heads so high up in the sky that they didn't even notice me or my protests! And even though I hadn't been given the chance yet to find any kind of confirmation to my suspiscions, I was already irretrivably convinced that none of these boys, except for Henry maybe, found it worth to pay attention what I was saying or to even notice my pressence among them. Like I was nothing more but thin air to them.

Noisy thin air that is!

I heard the kid ask why but didn't hear any of the Lost Boys giving him an answer. They simply glared at him and repeated their demand, and this time, to my surprise, Henry only hesitated before doing what he was told. The boys seemed to appreciate his obedience and only released the ropes from his wirsts so he could take off his jacket and shirt until he wore nothing more but his undergarments!

Goosebumps started to appear on his pale skin as one of the Lost Boys, whom I recognnized as the guy Pan had been whispering to, probably meaning that this guy had lots of authority among the rest but I wasn't sure about that yet, re-tied the rope in incredibly tight knots. A shiver ran down the poor kids back as a mean but shilly breeze played with the hem of his boxers, yet he didn't say anything about it. I could only guess he didn't want to look weak or whine in front of these guys, and who could blame him? But another shiver that left his little frame shaking told me otherwise. So I turned around to face the guy who had been pushing me forward, with a little bit too much joy in his actions for my liking!

He let out a low hiss, abviously not happy and irritated that a girl had the guts to even dare to look him in the eyes. I tell you guys, if there had to be a perfect moment to roll your eyes at someone for his anger because of sheer and old-fashioned arrogance, it would most definitely be now!

"Come on," I started. "give him something to wear will you! He's going to catch a cold at this rate, please!" I added the please in an afterthought, thinking a little bit of old-fashioned civility with a hint of pleading would get that grumpy look of his face.

"He doesn't look like he's cold at all!" The Lost Boy replied by spitting every word drenching in venom in my face.

So far for old-fashioned civility with a hint of pleading. Great, simply fantastic!

Lost Boy 1, me 0.

Guess I had to tone it down on the politeness and harden up a bit before they would break through my soft shell.

"Then I guess your eyes are just as blind to see what happens right in front of them as your ears are deaf to stupid commands!" I replied. "Sounds a little retarted don't you think to ask a ten-year-old to strip."

Lost Boy 1, me 1. Yay we're equal now!

"You should show me some more respect brat!" He hissed.

Ouch, Lost Boy 2, me 1. But I didn't let it get to me, words can't hurt when there are no fists involved, right?

"Sticks and stones love," I merely replied, quoting a line from my favorite movie and even managed to immitate the same nochalant tone. "But I don't respect people simply because they demand it, I respect people who earn it! And as far as I can see, I respect a pig who's rolling around in the mud more than I would ever respect you or that boss of yours."

Okay this had to earn me at least two points! One for the comment, and another one for the priceless face of the Lost Boy in front of me who was fuming with rage but clearly had to hold himself back. Guess I had bloodyhell-Pan to thank for that. But the thought only of thanking that bastard while he was wearing that arrogant smirk on his face was enough for me to decide not to ever think of thanking that jerk ever again!

A hand was laid on the guy's shoulder and both him and me looked to his right to see Pan's most precious minion, high-in-authority-guy, someone who's name I didn't know!

"I'll take it from here," He said in a toneless voice.

the Lost Boy didn't say anything but just stalked away, obviously relieved to be released from someone as anoying as I am.

"Couragious words for a girl," He said. "Yet courage is what makes men do things which tend to be, incredibly, stupid." Okay, offended. "Now, be a smart girl and stop strugling and keep walking!"

"I'm not taking one more step untill Henry has something to wear!" I replied in the same monotone voice, taking a quick glance at the kid who had started to shake very lightly. I sighed and raised my wrists and stuck them our to the guy.

"Could you please untie them for a second?" I asked him.

He gave me a questioning look and I could almost hear him saying no.

"I only want to give him my jacket!" I added with an irritated sigh. Honestly these guys were starting to work on my nerves! "Do you really think I'm going to do something stupid like making a run for it? Leaving the kid behind to only make the matters worse, not only for myself but for him as well! No! I don't think so either!"

In an instant the guy had freed me temporarily and I could walk freely to Henry who was also released from his ropes while I took off my black, denom jacket. It had become a little dirty during the run and there were a few tears here and there but it was still wearable! I draped it over his shoulders as henry stuck his arms through the sleeves and I wondered if the thin fabric would be enough to keep him warm.

"I wasn't cold!" He said stubornly as he eagerly buttoned up the silver buttons of the jacket.

"Ofcourse you weren't," I replied with a grin. "I just don't want you to parade through the jungle wearing nothing more but your underwear!"

"I don't parade through any kind of environement!" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Well you did walk through your moms house alot in only a diaper," I reminded him.

"I was three years old!" Henry tried to defend himself.

"It's okay! We all do it!" I said and chuckled. "But not with the diaper on top of our heads!"

"Shut up!"

"I think Regina still has some pictures somewhere!"

"Emily, shut up!"

These were the moments I used to love most.

* * *

Henry and I were seperated the moment we got to their hide-out, I was dragged all the way down to some cages on the edge of their improvised campsite and got thrown into one of them. The door was closed behind me and the sound of a lock told me that my only way out was cut. I turn back to the entrance, with a little trouble for this cage was obviously made for a seven-year-old to just fit in, to face the one who had thrown me into the damned thing.

"Hey!" I shout at him as he stalks through the trees back to the center of Pan's camp. "you can't just leave me in this cramped cage!"

Him disappearing through the jungle was apparantly his way of saying 'Yes I can!'. I sighed and leaned back, with my legs cramped in front of me and my head being pushed into the top of the cage I try to make myself as comfortable as possible. But getting relaxed when 1: being locked in a way to small space, 2: knowing Henry is walking around somewhere, God knows what they're doing to him right now and 3: add bloody-freaking-pan to the series and you'll know for absolutely sure that relaxing is totally out of the question.

I sigh and try to stretch my legs through the bars but the space between them is to narrow for me to fit my legs through so I'm forced to keep them cramped in this tiny place. I try to find a more comfortable position and eventually find one, lying in a fetus position with my feet to the back and my head to the opening. I feel a shiver comming up but surpress it, hoping Henry could find at least a little bit of warmth in my vest and that he had a better place to sleep than I had.

Talking about sleep, even though my eyelids started to feel heavy and were almost begging me to drop them, I simply couldn't. Not trusting the environement and its inhabitants, who knows what would happen if I'd let my guard down by falling asleep. On this island it was all about strength, survival of the fittest so to call, there was no place here for weakness.

I snapped back to reality when I heard footsteps comming closer, I tried to look through the shadows of the jungle but the moon was well hidden behind a thick patch of clouds, making my surroundings pitch black and leaving my visitor in the shades.

"Who's there?" I ask out loud.

"There's no need to be afraid," A way to familiar Brittish voice said and my moods dropped even quicker than birds crap falling from the sky by surprise on some dork's head. "It's just little old me."

"What makes you think I want to see you?" I asked a little irritated. "As a matter of fact, you lied about who you were, you tricked both me and Henry and you still think I'm not worrying about what's going to happen next when you're around? Walk to Hell Pan! Walk to Hell and stay there!

A dark smirk appeared on his face and a dangerous glint could be seen in his eyes.

"I think I liked you more when you were all helpless and silent in my arms." He said, smirk still present.

My cheecks flared with a deep color of cherry red, remembering how Pan, disguised as Malcolm, had been carrying my through the Jungle not too long ago. The thought itself and the reminder of the embarrassing happening, was enough to make my face burn noth in shame and anger. He had most probably said that on purpose to shut me up or something.

"Funny and quite peculiar," He said, voice softening as he kneeled down. But the underlaying danger in his voice was far from gone as he continued. "to see someone in a different light can bring nasty things up to the surface that normally would've been kept hidden underneath a layer of lies. I've seen many faces of yours, none of them was the real you, so tell me, Emily, what is your true face? What lays hidden underneath that mask?"

I had recovered from my own embarrassment and slightly glared at him.

"Those are pretty words comming from a liar," I replied in a soft voice, "But words spoken behind bars tend to lose their charm!"

He chuckled coldly and I saw his green eyes darken a little.

With another heavy click and the rattling sound of chains falling on the ground I saw the lock in his hand and with the other he opened the door of my cage.

"Get out," He said when I hadn't made a single effort yet to get out on my own innitiative.

"What?" I asked dumbfound.

"Get out!" He said a little more demanding.

Not wanting to let a chance to get out of this cramped space go by just like that I crawled out a fast as possible, I had only taken one step otuside the cage before my wounded leg had restarted to protest against any kind of movement. I staggered backwards as my limp turned numb and pain shot through my leg as I tried to keep my balance. I eventually sat down on the cage taking sharp breaths as I tried not to focus to much on the pain.

"Your leg still hurts?" He asked, his voice full of fake worry.

"No!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "I just like pretending to be in alot of pain!"

"Most of the time, people who like to pretend to be in pain, love the real deal even more!" He said, kinda shocking me.

"You're nuts!" I said more as a statement to myself than to him.

"That depends on how you look at it love," He said raising an eyebrow while getting closer to me. "But you haven't answered my question yet," He said softly as he came even closer to me, putting his hands on both sides of me, leaning on the cage while he hoovered over me. I could feel his cold breath on my face as his face was dangerously close to my own. My heart jumped a little and my eyes flickered to his lips, only for a second before I looked back into his piercing green eyes. "Who are you?"

".. Emily," I replied after a little hessitance. "Just Emily."

"You see, Emily," He started, playing a little with my name. "names aren't always tied to who you are, so, tell me more!"

"I'm not telling you anything, you see, Pan," Mimicking his manner of playing with names. "how fare would it be, to tell you everything, when in return, I get nothing. I'll answer some of your questions, if you answer some of mine."

"True, but, playing by the rules isn't always that amusing, now is it? Let's make it a little more interesting, adding a little more fire, in the game or so to speak." He said smirking, a dangerously playfull tone in his voice. "Tell me who you are, answer my questions,"

"And what?" I asked, a little distracted by the fact that there was barely space between us. It was both unsettling and desirable, and I hated how he managed to make me think like that. "What's in it for me?"

"What is it, that you want most?" He asked huskily, sending shivers down my spine.

"I want to know where Henry is!" I replied immediately. "I just want to know if he's ok."

"Why do you care?" He asked, and I had no idea this time wether his curioustity was once again faked or real this time.

"Because we're family! Maybe not blood related but I do care for him as I would like a brother of my own flesh and blood!" I stated. "And as his sister, it's practically my job to make sure he doesn't run into trouble."

"And why do you think he needs you, no lets make it more specific, why do you think he needs someone to look after him?"

I hesitated, I knew Henry didn't need anyone to look after him. I mean, the kid had gone all the way to Boston to find his real mom and came back with her, unharmed. He even managed to make Emma stay in Storybrook. He hadn't needed me anymore the moment he had taken me on his first adventure, Henry didn't need protection to survive in this harsch world, he had a natural born talent to do that.

"I.. I don't," I replied slowly, "He has stopped needing me, or his mom, a very long time ago." In fact, it was me who had kept lingering in the time where he did need me. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, especially not to Pan.

"So you admit it then,"

"Admit what, exactly?"

"That you're not needed by anyone Emily Blanchard." He replied with a seductive grin on his face.

"You're wrong, Peter Pan, there are people who need me!" I said before it hit me with realisation that he had called me by my last name! "Wait.. how.. how did you..?"

"I know alot more about you than you think I would." He replied and his lips softly burshed against my ear as he had leaned in. "Daughter of Snow White."

"But how?" I said, but it came out like a whisper to my dismay.

"A real artist never gives away his secrets." He replied as he pulled back from me. "Because the magic's gone as soon as the trick is revealed, leaving people in the dark is sometimes better than leading them into the light."

He ended his statement with a small wave with his hand over my wounded leg and I felt a rush going through my body as a delightfull warmth made its way through my system.

I looked at my leg and saw the wound healing instantly.

"I'll be leaving you in the dark, Emily," Pan said with a devilish grin playing on his lips. "For now!"

* * *

**End of the second chapter! I'm so happy with it! And I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to thank you for your patience and that you beared with me through it.**

**Sorry if some parts are bad or simply crap.**

**I'll see you all on next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I appologize for not updating in quite a while, but I got a lot of crap over me in these past few weeks and didn't feel like writing at all. And it took quite a while to get everything back in track and to get even motivated again to drag myself in front of the keyboard and start typing.**

**So I thank you all for being so patient and I'm happy to conclude that I didn't get any nagging messages of people asking: 'When will the next chapter be out?' Or 'When are you gonna update the story?'**

**Because I would've litterally killed anyone who would've asked me that. Simply because I think it's a little rude and quite pushy.**

**Anyway here's the third chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**- Emily P.O.V. -**

I grunted when a small beam of early sunshine managed to sneak through the bars of my cage. I wanted to roll over, only to realize I couldn't and cursed onderneath my breath. Right after Pan had healed my leg he had ordered me to retreat to my 'lovely' cell. And me being too tired to even start thinking of a nasty comment about his bossy command just mumbled a "Fuck off!" and crawled back inside.

The night had been everything but warm, many cold and taunting breezes had kept me awake and shivering during the entire night. A little rain had also found it's way into my cage, leaving me soaked and if it was possible, even colder. Maybe I had slept only a little, because the last thing I remembered from last night was the nightsky slightly turning purple on the horizon.

I sighed and closed my heavy eyelids again in the hope of catching the sleep that was slowly working it's way out of my system. Another sigh escaped from my lips as I longed back for my warm bed back at my mom's house, oh how I had loved the smell of fresh orange juice in the mornings.

"I don't believe in fresh from the pack," Is what she would always say when I commented on the mess of empty orange peels on the counter.

That's when it hit me, like truth had slapped me in the face.

"Mom!"

How would she take my disappearance?

My mother, Mary Margeret, who could handle classes full of hyper, ten-year-olds. Who, beside her regular job as a teacher, also worked as a volunteer at the hospital and always had enough and more time for me whenever I needed her. Who didn't change even the slightest after remebering her pas and the fact that she was the queen of the Enchanted Forest, but totally freaked out whenever she couldn't find me or my notes that mentioned I was out and about. How was she taking my absence? Did she know where I was? Was she already searching for me?

The only answers that came to mind were: Bad, probably and definetely!

I didn't even need someone else's confirmation to know that my mom, and Henry's moms for sure, would move the entire planet and everything and everyone on it to get their children back to safety.

The little bit of happiness had set my mind at ease, but no sooner had it come or it had left again. A pair of heavy footsteps made their way through the dark jungle, breaking multiple branches as it made it's way towards me. Eventually they came so close I could even hear the soft but low voices exchange several words before a single pair of boots stopped in front of my cage. The familiar sound of ratling chains told me the Lost Boy was unlocking my cell.

The door was opened and a large hand grabbed my wrist and roughly dragged me out and threw me onto the ground behind him.

I turned around to face him.

"What the.." I started but was silenced when the tip of a long and sharp looking sword was directed towards my face. I stared dumbfound at my own reflection in the silver weapon for a couple of moments before I looked up to the one who had pointed it to me. I was met by a couple of cranky looking, dark eyes, his nose was slightly wrinkled as if smelling something incredibly unpleasant.

"Up!" He demanded.

I quickly scrambled up and took a small step back, quite terrified by his agressive action. Something you'd normally blame morning crankyness for, but since we were in Neverland, I could only guess it was like second nature you had been forced to adopt to survive around here. And if not...

I didn't want to think about it.

A piece of clothing was thrown into my lap, when I took a closer look at it I noticed it was my black jacket I had given to Henry last night. Seemingly as it was returned to me I had to assume that the kid had his own clothes again, if not, some others but I could not imagine Pan wanting Henry to walk around solely in his boxers. No matter how crazy, or messed up even, that guy could be, even he would seem reasonable enough to see it would be foolish and stupid to let Henry catch a cold or even worse.

It wouldn't make any sense either, Pan wanted Henry alive, if not, he would've already killed him.

But.. what about me?

I wasn't part of any of the deals or plans he had made to get Henry, so what would happen to me? Would he kill me or let me live a little longer? Was I something he had held reckon with or not? Could my pressence here mean I could endanger his plans, maybe even ruin them all? But that seemed too far fetched for some reason.

"No," I thought. "He probably took everything into account and made sure there was always a plan 'b' or something to rely on if things would get ugly."

That thought left me feeling bitter, because if my conclusion was true, it would mean that both Henry and I would have a hard time trying to get away from Pan. And don't let me get started about what kind of trouble we had to go through to even get of the island!

"What are you, deaf?" Asked the Lost Boy who was still standing in front of me, his facial expression had turned from simple anoyance to utter irritation. "Get up!" He hissed.

Not wanting to let his mood get any worse than it already had become I got up, quickly dusted off my pants and put on the jacket. It was still a little warm of its last occupant.

But I didn't get long after that, the second Lost Boy had grabbed my upper arm and was half guiding and half dragging me through the jungle. We left the light and open area where many more cages were positioned than mine alone, it shouldn't have been a surprise though, knowing the enemy, he would lock up an intire army if he had or wanted to. But the further we left the clearing behind us, the darker it became. I looked up only for a few seconds to see that the thick and extremely large palm leaves were almost folded together into a thick, dark green roof that covered all of our way to the next, slightly bigger clearing.

Next thing I knew we had entered Pan's main camp, there wasn't much, except for a big campfire pit in the middle a very large tree on the farthest edge of camp, with a treehouse build in it, probably pan's, a few small tents and a couple of long and thin trees scattered across the area.

I was dragged all the way over to the other side and thrown onto the ground.

I wanted to stand up but was stopped, only for a few moments, when a pair of dark brown boots appeared in my eye sight. And I was stupid enough to look up first to meet the eyes of the person standing in front of me instead of getting up so we were eye to eye.

A pair of amused looking, green eyes looked down at me. A smirk present on his face and one arched eyebrow.

I was about to say something sarcastic when a very familiar voice called me.

"Emily!"

I turned away from Pan and looked straight into two brown eyes. Henry was running at me, fully clothed and apparantly unharmed. A smile crept up my face and I opened my arms for Henry to run into. I sighed in relieve, feeling a little more at rest now that he was safely back.

"Jezus Christ I was worried sick!" I said to him, holding him by his shoulders and doing a quick inspection. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He replied. "Stop worrying so much!"

"You'd worry too with creepy Pan walking around!" I said, totally ignoring Pan's smirk.

"Trust me," Henry started with a playfull grin on his face. "He's all big talk, nothing much!" He whispered loudly at which I giggled.

But a throat being cleared called us back to reality. We both looked up to find Pan still standing, same cocky expression still on his face. I'd wipe it off of his face if only I could stay alive after doing that!

"Forgive me for interupting your little conversation," He said, one of his eyebrows raised in amusement before it dropped altogether with the nice attitude. "But there are a few, slightly more important things I want to have dealt with before we move onto a next '_subject_'."

I didn't like the way he had said subject, he had spoken in a way like a psyco would threaten someone.

With a flick of his hand a little whirlwind appeared in the palm of Pan's hand and disappeared only a second after, leaving nothing more but an apple. And not just any apple, no, this one had a wine red color and a perfect circular shape. I shivered for they reminded me of Regina's poisoned apples.

"Catch," Pan said and threw the apple towards Henry, who didn't even bother to at least try and catch it. Both our eyes watched the apple fall in front of us with a soft thud.

"I don't like apples," was all Henry said. And who could prove him wrong? He had almost died because of one, and bear in mind, if he hadn't his mother would've. Or his grandmother!

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asked, sounding slightly astonished but a little curious as well.

"It's a family thing," Henry explained, a dark expression on his face as he relived some of his worst memories.

Pan chuckled, slightly angering me. "Don't worry," He said, eyeing the two of us with curiousity. "They're not meant to be eaten anyway," I let out the air I had no idea of I was holding. But re-tensed immediately at his next coment.

"They're meant for a game,"

"What kind of game?" I asked, suspicion clearly heard in my voice.

Pan's expression darkenen many shades as his eyes started to twinkle dangerously with amusement.

"Don't worry love," He said and I shivered slightly. "I promise you'll get to enjoy yourself."

I did not believe anything of it by the looks he gave me.

"What kind of game?" Henry asked, pressing a little more and Pan turned his gaze from me to the little guy, his expression wasn't as dark as before but the glint in his eyes was still there.

His smirk grew wider as he spoke. "I'm sure you've heard of it before, Felix!"

He startled me when he suddenly raised his voice to call forth his most loyal Lost Boy. I watched as a tall, or should I say very tall, guy walked away from the formed crowd and came to stand next to Pan. I found it quite funny to see how short Pan was compared to Felix, but, as I remembered David's words, I knew that power and courage come in many different sizes.

Pan leaned over to Felix, only slightly, to whisper something to him. And once again Felix only nodded and spoke up to a few guys behind him and nodded into my direction. I eyed the guys with suspicion and even scooted backwards, cursing myself that I was still on my knees, but to no avail. Two arms reached out to me and grabbed my upper arms, lifting me off of the ground.

"Wait!" Henry protested. "Where are you taking her?"

"No need to worry Henry," Pan said, faking kindness to calm him down. "She wont go that far!"

He spoke the truth, for a change, I didn't go far indeed. The two Lost Boys slammed me into a nearby tree only a metre or four away from Henry and Pan who, to my dislike, was standing right next to the kid. The apple once again in his hand. They tied my hands together behind the tree, leaving me unable to run or even move. And even though I couldn't completely confirm my suspections, I already had a very nasty feeling in the pit of my stomache that left me feeling sick to the bone about what exactly the game was Pan had in mind.

Said devil walked up to me and placed the apple on top of my head.

"Try not to move too much, will you." He said with that everlasting and gradually anoying smirk on his face.

He must've used some sort of spell on the apple to stick to my head because it wouldn't fall off. I looked at the two boys who walked back to join the rest.

Felix walked up to Pan, carrying a bow and a sheet of arrows.

"As for the game we're gonna play, Henry," Pan spoke, voice full with growing excitement. "I call it target practice."

"Are you out of your mind?!" I shouted at him, desperately to break free from the ropes which were, too bad, tied to tightly and started to cut my skin.

He merely chuckled at my outburst.

"Is.. is his aim good?" Henry asked slightly trembling, obviously refering to Felix who was busy stretching the string of the bow a bit to check its quality.

"He's not horrible, not that it would matter," Pan replied and took the bow from Felix and held it in front of Henry's nose, who paled a little as it got through to him. "Because you're the one doing the shooting here."

I felt all the blood drain from my face, I had spend enough time with Henry at archery practice. His aim wasn't all that bad, quite good to be exactly, but it was never right, it would always end up much lower due to the lack of strength in his arms.

Henry looked at me with a scared look on his face, and I could practically see my own scared face being reflected in his big brown eyes. Not wanting to fall apart right before Henry and every dispicable Lost Boy and above all Peter Jerk Pan, I gathered all of my remaining courage and took a deep breath before facing Henry again and mouthing.

"I trust you!"

Henry's scared look was replaced with a slight sad one before he smiled back at me and took the bow Pan was still shoving in his face.

But before Henry got the arrow that belonged with the bow I saw Pan dipping the tip in a bottle with a dark liquid in it. Only for a few seconds was the arrowtip dripping with the foreign fluid untill it dried up leaving a sinister violet shade behind.

"What is that?" I heard Henry ask.

I feared the worst.

"Dreamshade," Pan answered. " it's a very nasty poison!"

Fears confirmed!

I started trembling, I was going to die!

"Now go on, and shoot the apple of her head!" Pan continued, flashing me a dark look, and I could almost hear him saying the alternative. _Or kill her!_

"I.. I don't think I want to shoot anymore." Henry said.

All the Lost Boys around him started shouting in response. In unison they kept repeating "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!". Henry looked back at me and I nodded at him.

In response he grabbed the arrow out of Pan's hand, pulled back the string, closed one eye to better his aim, his stretched arm slightly trembling. I didn't doubt that this bow was much heavier then to what he was used to.

I did not see him shoot, I had closed my eyes by then, too scared to watch it soar through the sky, piercing or the flesh of the apple on top of my head, which would be a miracle and give me a heart attack at the same time, or, something I was sure of would stop my heart, and pierce through my own flesh and bone.

The Lost Boys had stopped their chant and now I could hear how Henry released the arrow from his hold.

A wave of surprised gasps went through the crowd and I opened my eyes.

Henry had indeed shot, not at the apple, not at me either. I watched with widened eyes at the arrow clenched tightly in Pan's hand.

* * *

**Soooohh, Here it is, the third chapter.**

**I presonally, am very proud of it.**

**Don't know about you guys, so please let me know by leaving a review.**

**Critics are also allowed as long as no rude words come to pass!**

**Thank you all for reading and see you all on next time!**


End file.
